Rouge
by ATeamFace105
Summary: What happens when Face decides to beat Hannibal at his own game?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

Barcalona, Spain

Two days before the mission...

Face lay in bed only the sheets covering his chisled body waiting for Charisse to come out of the bathroom. Finally she came out of the bathroom only wearing his shirt. Like an animal she prowled onto Face.

"You know Charisse I really hate to leave you here but I have to go." Face said.

"Aw..well will I see you again?" Charisse aksed as Face got up and began to dress.

"I don't know soon I hope." Face said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Alright well I won't hold you to it then. I'll see you when I see you."

Face didn't answer her as he kept on dressing and was about to leave when Hannibal charged in anger taking over him.

"Hannibal!" Charisse yelled.

Face looked at Hannibal confusion was read all over his face.

"You know him?" Hannibal and Face said at the same time.

Charisse scared at the fact she was now caught.

"Okay I can explain everything."

"You sure as hell better." Hannibal yelled as he never took his eyes off of Face.

"Hannibal I am so sorry I never had no idea that you and Face knew each other."  
>Well Charisse you better start explaining to me as to why and how you met Face." Hannibal said as he started walking away."As for you Face we'll talk about this later, right now we have bigger problems."<p>

All Face could do was look at Charisse who without saying a word gave Face the nod to walk away. Face knew he messed up just explaining to Hannibal how he knew Charisse was going to be tricky knowing Hannibal knew all of Face's techniques. Face even knew the boundaries Hannibal had when it came to women, _Never fall for the boss' woman or things will turn out bad. _That's what Hannibal explained to them if that sitaution was to ever come. And now on this day Face would prepare for the destruction that lay ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

Barcalona,Spain Safehouse

Meanwhile back at the safehouse Murdock and B.A. both sat in the living room playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 on XBox. B.A. began to get upset knowing Murdock was winning.

"You see this is why I can't play with you, you cheat too damn much."

"Oh come on you're just mad cause you know you lost." Murdock said as they both noticed Hannibal storm into the house completely ignoring them. Almost a minute later they saw Face walk in behind him Face also ignoring them. B.A. and Murdock both looked at each other then proceeded to follow Face and Hannibal who were arguing with one another.

"What do you want me to do stop seeing her? That's exactly what you want me to do, well guess what? I am in love with her and you, she only got with you cause she knows how much of an animal you are in bed!"

Rage came over Hannibal.

"Look kid the ladies only love you for one reason,when in reality we all know the soldier inside can't complete the mission."

Face stood there completely furious and enraged at Hannibal's remarks yet all Face could do was keep quiet while Hannibal acknowledged Murdock and B.A. who stood at the doorway.

"Murdock, B.A. come join us, we got an assigment. Hannibal said as Face backed away slowly."Alright Senator Mora has hired us to locate his daughter. According to his people Spanish drug lord by the name of Carlos Trejo has kidnapped her in hopes of retrieving money along with diplomatic immunity in the U.S. Now the location of Carlos Trejo has been detected the location is near the docks in an old meat packing facility. According to Interpool he's been using the the old building as a prostitition ring even selling the girls especailly American girls."

Before Hannibal could finish Face piped in.

"So how do we infiltrate Carlos Trejo?"

"Good question Face which is the point I was getting too and is where you come in. Face you will be portrayin a buyer from America and your looking for American girls only. Don't worry you're not going alone. B.A. this is where you come in, you are to be Face's bodyguard make sure the deal runs smoothly. Murdock and I will be in a chopper during survellience and if anything goes wrong just give us the signal. Now are we all set?"

The next night while Carlos Trejo and his men were packing up shipments to send out, a black Ford SUV pulled into the garage of the warehouse a minute later a young well dressed man got out of the car wearing Gucci shades and a Louis Vutton suit. Carlos almost laughed at the man who was followed by a bodyguard who looked like he could belong in UFC.

"Carlos Trejo I heard you were the man to come and see about buying some girls." Carlos and his men laughed at him but the man just shrugged it off.

"Ah and who might you be?"  
>"The name is Holden Jackson and I am a buyer recommended by your friend Titto."<br>"Oh yea Titto tell me how is the sick bastard doing?"

"Oh you know same old same old..."  
>"Is he still selling illegal drugs and prostituting them ugly bitches on the streets?"<p>

"Well yea he is that's how I knew about you he tells me you are the best."

"Did he now? well you know I don't want to brag but yes I consider myself the best when it comes to importing the beautiful young women who come my way. Now tell me exactly what are you looking for?"

"I want at least five I want them young, experienced,and the younger the better."  
>"Well you have come to the right I take you on the grandtour of my little business."<p>

Carlos led Face into the back of the warehouse where set up were boarded rooms and sheets covering well tight Face could see was young imprisoned girls bound by chains and rope. Each girl gagged and nearly naked. Some clients were coming out of a couple of rooms straightening their clothes. Once Face was in the back he saw a young girl bound by chains and gagged to the wall of a backroom.

"What about her?" Face asked.

"Oh her? No No you do not want her she is not for sale."  
>"Well she's perfect she's just what I need."<br>"Look she is not for sale,she is here on business and that business does not involve you."  
>"By any chance is that Senator Mora's daughter?"<br>"What information do you know ?"

"I only know what you know...if you're looking for ransom it won't work."  
>"And how would you know that?"<br>"Well if you want money asking a senator will not get you anywhere I can tell you if you continue to do business with him Senator Mora will involve the FBI and everyone willing to help him. He sends you the money I guarentee you the feds will be all over this place in a heartbeat." Carlos continue to stare at Face the suggestion the kid had was a good one and yes of course Carlos knew he was right. Continueing the business transaction with the U.S. would only result in their arrest and possible death by needle in front of a worldwide audience. With that in mind Carlos agreed with Face and led him to his office where Carlos would complete the deal.

Once they were in Carlos' office Face and B.A. stood before Carlos who had to make a few calls to complete the transaction.

"I also hear Carlos that you are looking for diplomatic immunity if you want I can help you that."  
>"And how can you help me with my situation?"<br>"I may know a few people who can push the sytem into giving you what you want."

Carlos smiled at Face who agreed to the term and motion of Face's deal. Meanwhile while the transaction was being handled Face noticed Carlos' men drag a young petite woman out of the van she looked familar especailly the way her curves and her physique stood out. She looked almost like...No could it be but it couldn't be her he left alone at the hotel she was safe or at least he thought she was. But as soon as his men pulled the bag off her head it was her. It was in fact Charisse the woman he so deeply loved. He saw that she stared at him with confusion on her face. Her eyes wide and her face shocked with fear. Carlos noticed Charisse staring at Face who so calmly ignored her stares.

"Do you know this woman?"

"No I have no idea who she is."  
>"Well she looks like she's seen a ghost like she's known you for years Mr. Jackson."<p>

Face said nothing as Charisse continued to stare at Face. Meanwhile Carlos both stared at them two with anticipation. Carlos was now catching on to the situation and did not like what was to come.

" I am getting the impression that you two know each other and I do not like liars that is the one thing I will not tolerate is people espcially clients who lie to me. Now one more time do you two know each other or not?"

Face hesitated for a minute before finally answering Carlos' answer. Face stared at Charisse who without a doubt looked completely scared and heartbroken by Face's actions.

"No Carlos I have never met this woman in my entire life I do not know her,she is nothing but a whore whom I sold to a dissatisfied cliet." Face said as he saw the expression on Charisse's face go from scared to utter death.

"Good now we can continue with the transaction. The girl you requested is ready when you are. I can guarentee that you will also keep your word on our little discussion with the goverment."  
>"Of course as always I never go back on my word as you wish in days time you will have what you want."<p>

"Mr. Jackson it has been a pleasure doing business with you. I hope in the near future we can do more business like this again."

"Someday Carlos we will do business again." Face said as he walked out with the package he intended to come for but seeing Charisse there made it even worse and who else to blame but Hanniabl himself. If Hannibal had never taking this assignment Charisse would still be alive and his arms in bed where they both would feel safe and warm. Face completed the mission he saved a young girl's life and in return he just lost the woman who truly understood his past as well as his present. Once Face and B.A. were back at the safe house Hannibal greeted them with a big of Blue while Murdock cheered in their triumph. Face on the other hand not so happy.

"Face,B.A. good job we completed the mission,now all we do is get her safely back home. I do love it when a plan comes together."

"Well Hannibal you're gonna have to return her home yourself I quit! I can't take this I saved a young girl's life for what I just watched his men haul Charisse into that God forsaken warehouse that only God knows what they will do to know what Hannibal this is all your fault I blame you for what they are about to do to her. You are one heartless bastard and I swear if they do anything to hurt her I swear I will make your life a living hell."  
>"And how do you plan to do that kid? You can't even go forward with a plan without complaining. How do you plan to make it on your own? You know deep down that you will never make it in this world without me,there are too many people who are searching for us. We are wanted fugitives and we will always be wanted fugitives,we can never live normal lives. We will never be able to live the lfie we want to live."<br>"Yeah well I quit I can make it on my own with out without you I can survive." Face said as he walked away from everything and from his team Murdock on the other hand followed not too far. Murdock knew Hannibal was right but Face also needed to realize that the women they love and bed wil always come and go. Just like their missions. They risk their lives everyday to help protect their country and the people in it. But the price they pay for surviving can only cost them so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Rouge an A-Team short on the relationship between the world...

Chapter 3:

For so long Face knew what he had gotten himself into and the price he paid was all too much when living a normal life would never come to pass...But seeing Charisse in the situation she was in broke everything inside of Face. Face now realized what he needed to do if even if it meant destroying his friendship with Hannibal. The next day as Face and Murdock traveled for miles on the open raod of Columbia South America a place all too known for Face. Coming here during his childhood made it impossible for him to forget the tragic past he once lived before Hannibal came into his life. Before reaching the city of Columbia Face and Murdock stopped off at a cafe to get a bite to eat.

"You know Murdock you didn't have to come with me you know?"  
>"I know I wanted too and you know Hannibal was just protecting us?"<br>"Yeah I know Murdock but I can't take it anymore Hannibal gives us some of the most dangerous missions that I sometimes wonder if we ever will come back alive."  
>"But you know Face as well as I do that we are here and we are who we are cuz of Hannibal,Bossman has saved us so many times its hard to keep track now."<p>

"Yeah your right but has anyone ever challenged Hannibal I mean like has anyone ever beat him?"  
>"I have never met anyone who has never actually beat him,he's too smart."<br>"Well what if we meaning me and you beat him at his own game, we outsmart him,we challenge him at his own game?"

Murdock said nothing just sat there and thought about Face's suggestion at beating Hannibal at his own game. It was a good plan but would him and Face really beat Hannibal knowing at how good Bossman can this game would mean thinking outside the box but how and who would help them play a game of cat and mouse with Hannibal?

"You know Face if we play this game we have go way back into Hannibal's past."  
>"I know and I know exactly where to start." Face said as they finished their meal and headed out the door. Once they were back on the road Face began to explain to Murdock the plan and the resources Face had against Hannibal.<p>

"I know where and who to start with, Hannibal was telling me a story about some young woman name Annabelle."  
>"Annabelle?" Murdock asked puzzled.<p>

"Yeah some woman name Annabelle according to Hannibal she was his escape hatch when things got wild,Hannibal would always go to her for help and I think she is actually here in Columbia cuz according to Hannibal the last time he spoke to her was like two days ago during a conversation on a blocked phone I think that is how Hannibal has been getting these missions is through her."  
>"So what do we do?"<br>"Well Murdock we find her and see if we can't get any information out on Hannibal." Face said to Murdock as he smiled so devilishly while continuing to drive through the open road. Once they were in Columbia Face began to ask around for a woman named Annabelle but being in Columbia only meant one thing: confidentiality. No one in the city was willing to give Face in Columbia was like being on guard 24/7 especailly since this city was known for making the best cocaine in the world. Columbia was the place to go if you wanted any unknown deals done without the feds breathing down your neck constantly. The sun in Columbia was beginning to set and Face and Murdock were becoming tired and annoyed since no one was saying a word especailly to Americans. But just as Face and Murdock were about to give up a young dark haired man came up to them looking nervous and suspicious.

"I hear you are looking for Annabelle?"  
>"Yeah do you know who she is?"<br>"Yeah I know where and who she is but you must not tell anyone for what I am about to tell you can get me killed and worse can get her killed...Annabelle is about two blocks from here,she stays in a warehouse just by the docks...now when you arrive there you must not call her Annabelle for the feds are looking for her."  
>"The Feds? why would they be looking for her?" Face asked puzzled.<p>

"Look I am not at liberty to discuss that with you...once you find her she'll explain everything to you. Just here are the directions on where she is but please watch your back Interpool,the Feds,and Columbia P.D. are watching her every move and if they see you two they will shoot down the place." The kid said as he walked away looking over his shoulder every two seconds. Face and Murdock began walking to the docks by the sea where two armed bodyguards stood watch. Once they were inside the warehouse Face and Murdock began to search and keep eyes open for anyone willing to come out. Exactly five minutes a female voice came up from behind them.

"Lt. Templeton Peck as known as Face, and Capt. H.M. Murdock do what do I owe the pleasure to you two?" Said a beautiful red headed young woman who shockingly to Face looked exactly like Hannibal.

"Are you Annabelle?" Face asked as he turned to see Murdock's expression.

"Yes I am Annabelle Smith and can I ask why am I standing in front of two wanted fugitives?"

"Well word on the street is that you are also a wanted fugitive and that the feds,Interpool and the Columbia P.D. are watching this place right now."  
>Annabelle began to laugh at Face who just stared at her.<p>

"Oh Face you have no idea do you? Face I am the feds I work with the CIA have been since I was 18..."  
>Face just stared at her with complete shock and Annabelle could see that Face was getting worried especially since they were speaking to an agent for the CIA. The last time they trusted someone from the CIA they were framed and sent to prison for a crime they did not commit.<p>

"Don't worry boys I am not going to turn you in I actually read the file on that allegation...What Agent Burress did was uncalled for but the CIA will do anything to protect him he is in fact their best agent in the field. Look did my father send you two here or did you two come alone?"  
>"Father?" Murdock asked.<br>"Yeah Hannibal Smith your boss is my father." Face and Murdock could not believe what they had just heard after all these years of working together Hannibal never spoke of a daughter let alone Annabelle's mother. Hannibal always kept his past secret never sharing any details with Face and the rest of the team. Annabelle stood there watching the looks on their faces and she could tell that they had no idea that Hannibal had a daughter.

"I'm assuming my father never said a word to you two about me,yeah well he always was the secretive one he never wanted anyone to know about his past he gave up his past once he met you two and B.A. of course. Once you three came into his life his past was put to rest when it shouldn't have been. My father will never share with anyone about his past let alone tell anyone about me and who I am." Face stood there thinking of how Hannibal could have kept this secret Hannibal with a secret past was all to good especially if Face wanted to outsmart him. But knowing this was finally making Face see who the real Hannibal Smith was and how many other secrets was Hannibal keeping away from everyone...and to know the true reason for how they all met was the best weapon Face could use against Hannibal. Face just hoped that this plan of his would work and that the truth about Hannibal would finally come out and everyone will know who Hannibal Smith really is.


	4. Chapter 4

A-team Rouge:

Chapter 4:

"Seriously I don't understand why my dad didn't tell his team of all people about me.I guess he really does like to keep a low profile. Look whatever you two are doing here and whatever you two want I can promise you now my answer will always be no." Annabelle said as she walked over to the cluttered desk.

"Look Annabelle we never heard of you, and we never even knew about you until we heard Hannibal mentioned you over a phone conversation." Face said as he never took his blazing blue eyes off of Annabelle. Annabelle looked up to see the blue eyed man that to her taste was extremely sexy especailly when his dimples sometimes showed without realizing. She also noticed the few chest hair that barely showed through his delicate blue shirt. Annabelle could not take her eyes off of Face who noticed her staring at him. Face did not mind he is in fact considered a player and loved it when the ladies paid extra special attention to him.

"Fine what is it that you want with me exactly?"

"Well Annabelle we would like for you to help us outsmart Hannibal, We want to construct a plan that would beat Hannibal at his own game." Annabelle stared at him with humor on her face then she began laughing and could not stop laughing at Face and Murdock.

"You really think you can beat my father at his own game? Do you have any idea how good that man is when it comes to plans,he's like The Godfather when it comes to stategy. I guarentee you you will not win this game. He is too good and too smart for with some of his old friends I think you might be able to beat him. If you want to beat the best you gotta learn from the best."  
>"Okay so who do we start with?" Murdock asked.<p>

"Well the first person you want to know is General Gregary Holmes,General Holmes served with my dad during the Veitnam war and you want to know some interesting facts talk to this man." Annabelle said as she handed him a piece of paper with the General's address.

"Now this is where he is located at the moment General Holmes retired like ten years ago and still takes on unlikely missions but for now he is staying in Moscow,Russia where according to inside resources he is assuming a new identity."  
>"A new identity for what?" Face asked looking confused.<p>

"General Holmes had to assume a new identity for an unknown crime that was committed during Desert Storm according to J.A.G. General Holmes along with my father were arrested for sexual misconduct and rape but the charges were dropped due to lack of evidence. Later I learned that my father along with Holmes were both accused of the crime that they had no involvment in. The case to this day is still unsolved. Anyway I am supplying you with transportation as well as fake identities so no one knows who you are and one more thing General Holmes goes buy the alias of Benjamin Burress." Annabelle said as Face and Murdock both thanked her and exited the warehouse. Soon as Annabelle knew it was safe and that Face and Murdock were gone she pulled her cellphone out and proceeded with the call. She calmly dialed the number she knew too well and waited 30 seconds before finally the other person answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey its me they just left."  
>"Do you know where they will be going?"<br>"Yes I do I sent them to Moscow,Russia,I told them to look for General Holmes or Benjamin Burress."

"Good now that we know exactly where they are headed you have done your part Annabelle you are no longer needed for my services."  
>"Oh wait we had a deal I upheld my end of the bargain now its time you uphold your end of our little deal or I swear I will go public with every little discrepency you ever commited...Ah you have nothing to say well then I guess the deal is still on."<p>

"I guess so Annabelle then I guess I will contact you later with more information."  
>"I'll be waiting Agent Lynch for your call don't forget you break the deal I break !" Annabelle said as she hung up the phone...within minutes a familar voice came from behind the door.<p>

"Well looks like we're heading to Moscow..."

"Yes yes we are and can I ask why do you want so bad to bring Face down?"  
>"Cause Annabelle he played both of us and for that he should pay for his sins..."<p>

"Well Charissa if anyone knows him well its you I mean you did play him throughout the entire relationship you had with him just so you could get close to Hannibal who by the way does not know what Face and Murdock have in mind."

"He doesn't? wow well then I guess its my turn to execute Hannibal for information,He always did give me information after great sex."  
>"You're terrible and by the way how was your execution with Carlos Trejo? I bet Face was pissed to see the young miss Charisse Adams there so alone and helpless?"<br>"Oh that plan went smoothly I persuaded Carlos to provide me with personal information on Senator Mora's daughter who by the was rescued and sent back safe to her family."  
>"Oh good."<p>

"Now before Face and Murdock board that plane let's do some interrogation on some drug addicts."

Charissa said as her and Annabelle both headed out of the warehouse. The more the facts were presented the more the surrounding got interesting. But after all that happened since Mexico bits and pieces were starting to come together and everything was now starting to make sense.


	5. Chapter 5

A-Team:Rouge

Chapter 5

Once Face and Murdock arrived in Moscow they noticed something oddly strange about the location of General Annabelle had sent them on a wild goose chase. But Face knew that he and Murdock had to stay alert now that they were seperated from Hannibal and B.A. Course Hannibal was the one who always knew what to do when things got wild,he always had at least two backup plans. But now that Face and Murdock were on their own they had to start thinking of ways to protect themselves. But out of nowhere a dark haired skinny man came out from behind the building with a shotgun aimed and ready to fire.

"Who the hell are you two?" He asked pointing the gun at Face and Murdock.

"Whoa General its okay we are not the feds we're nobody,we're here to get information of Hannibal Smith." The general looked at Face and Murdock with shock and slowly lowered the gun.

"Hannibal Smith? Hell I haven't seen that man in over ten years how's he doing,better yet how do you two know him?" Face and Murdock looked at one another then looked at General the next hour Face explained to Holmes the situation of how they knew Hannibal and what business they had with him. Holmes immediately took upon the offer to pour them a drink.

"So he created an A-Team that took on secret confidential missions that no other team could complete but you two successfully completed these missions? Wow I always knew Hannibal would do something like and to be a Colonel now that's a shocker. Last time I saw him was when I was stationed in Bangkok." Face looked at Holmes puzzled.

"Bangkok?"

"Yeah kid there are a lot of things about that man that you don't know about it,Hannibal loved keeping a low profile,he never told anyone of his past let alone his childhood and what led him to the A-Team."

"And what are those things about Hannibal that he doesn't want anyone to know?" Face asked.

"Well Hannibal was once in love with a woman name Clara Gamez she was the love of his life,that man would do anything for he even wanted to marry her until he found out who she was that's when things went downhill for him. Clara was CIA she was also a double agent for MI6 sent on a mission to recover stolen information that a man name Carlos Trejo had taken to retrieve a valuable asset. We later learned that the asset he so desperately wanted was for his daughter who was kidnapped by The Russian less than six months Carlos Trejo's daughter was found dead. After that Clara and Hannibal went seperate ways and never spoke a word to each other." Learning these things about Hannibal was finally starting to add up. Now Face realized why Hannibal was taking long secretive trips to Russia and Bangkok maybe trying to tie loose ends with his daughter was the reason for these long trips alone.

"So what about Annabelle?" Holmes looked at Face with confusion and looked at Face and Murdock with a puzzled look.

"Who is Annabelle?"  
>"Hannibal's daughter."<p>

"Look kid Hannibal never had a daughter but once Clara and Hannibal went their seperate ways she did find that she was pregnant but lost the baby during Desert Storm. Hannibal does not have a daughter gentlemen his daughter died many years ago." Face looked at Murdock who could not believe what they were hearing. So who was Annabelle and why did she lie to them about being Hannibal's daughter and was Annabelle really a double agent like her mother. Maybe somehow there was a hit on Hannibal and the CIA and MI6 were on the lookout for Hannibal's next move. Especially since he was taking constant trips to Russia and Bangkok. Knowing all this information on Hannibal was starting to make Face realize maybe he shouldn't try to play his own game after all in the end he would wind up losing a battle that he knew would not be won. But did Face and Murdock uncover an attempt to kill Hannibal and was the CIA really after him after Desert Storm. And what was the whole story behind him and Clara? All Face knew was that he needed more information. But then the thought came to him was it still necessary to play Hannibal's own game even if it meant risking the lives of his team?


	6. Chapter 6

A-Team:Rouge

Chapter 6:

Learning all this information on their boss Hannibal was now starting to make Face rethink his strategic plan to outsmart in the end all Face wanted to do was see if beating Hannibal at his own game would make Hannibal realize that anyone including Face can be the best at what they do. After their discussion with Holmes Face and Murdock both headed back to their hotel where they met up with a beautiful young woman waiting for them. Face instantly noticed the petite young woman with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes waiting patiently for them to arrive.

"Hello Lt. Peck,Capt. Murdock I'm Special Agent Abby Young I have been sent here from an undisclosed source about your meeting with a woman name Annabelle Smith..The woman you knew as Annabelle Smith is not by any means related to Smith, She is however a spy for the Russian Intelligence and sent you here on a wild goose chase." Face and Murdock both looked at Abby with shock,how many more surprises could they get when Hannibal and B.A. were still in Spain? Maybe this was Hannibal's plan to getting back at Face for ditching him and the plan in Spain...whatever the case was this would be Hannibal's best laid plan Face ever knew.

Meanwhile in Barcalona, Spain...

"So boss what do we do now that Face decided to throw a temper and leave us in the wind?"

"Well B.A. I really hope Face and Murdock realize that they will never make it on their own...I may have come up with a few details along the way for them." Hannibal said as he and B.A. began to laugh at Hannibal's plan. Later that night Annabelle came over to talk to Hannibal about some important business.

"So dad Face and Murdock came by earlier today."  
>"Yeah what did they want?"<p>

"Well they asked for information about you.I told them exactly what you told me to tell them. and I sent them to Moscow,hoping they would stop but no such luck. I think Face really wants to get back at you."

"Yeah well Annabelle Face needs to realize that not everyone can win at their own game."

"What exactly happened with you two?"

"Well Annabelle Face went undercover on a mission when he saw Charisse being held prisoner by Carlos he went mad and blamed me for what Carlos was going to do to Charisse and that's when he left the team."

"But you never did tell him about who Charisse really is did you?"  
>"No I never had the chance he left before I could tell him." Hannibal said as he looked at Annabelle.<p>

Moscow, Russia...

As Abby finished explaining to them the story on Annabelle and Hannibal Face and Murdock both assumed that this was all just a joke but seeing that she was serious made it all more strange to understand.

"So Annabelle is not who she says she is and the story behind Hannibal is just all a lie?" Face asked as he stared at Abby.

"Yes everything you ever heard about Hannibal and Annabelle is completely fabricated. Look whatever you think you know about Hannibal is all lies,Okay Hannibal is not someone you want to trust."

Face and Murdock just stared at Abby who without a doubt kept the biggest smirk on her face while she stared at Face and Murdock. Face knew something was not right and why were he and Murdock being the given the run around? Maybe Hannibal is behind all this and this is just a lesson for Face to learn from his mistakes in Spain. After a while how they ended up here Face will never know but Face and Abby both ended up at a Rave in downtown Moscow. Murdock over at the bar talking to some gorgeous drunk Russian girls while Face and Abby were on the dance floor grinding and dry humping one could not feel a thing nor could he tell where exactly he was.. Abby on the other hand was all smiles while she lead him to the public where everyone was doing and selling drugs some were even having sex in the stalls in front of everyone. Abby just smiled and contined to lead Face to one of the empty stalls. Once they were alone in the stalls Abby cradled his lap and persuaded him to take the tiny blue pill she was so willing able to give him. Face without thought took the blue pill and before he knew it they were both having santanic sex for everyone to even thought one of them was videotaping the event. But Face was too whacked out of his mind. Meanwhile Murdock and the two girls he was conversating with were all in the next stall doing drugs and having minutes Face once again found himself on the dance floor with Abby who could not stop grinding against him. Just as the next song began to play Face saw that Annabelle had arrived and was headed to the bar talking to the bartender. As Face tried to pull Abby off of him he tried to walk over to the bar to talk to Annabelle who by the time he got there she was gone. Once Face got to the back door someone had grabbed him from behind and carried him out of the place and into a darken van. All Face could see was what looked like Hannibal and B.A. staring at him then he blacked out. The next morning Face and Murdock both woke up to spliting headaches and a very smiling Agent Lynch.

"Good morning ladies did you enjoy the night with my most well trained agent? and the woman whom you thought was Annabelle was just a look a like, she isn't really Annabelle..." Face and Murdock both looked at Lynch who could not stop smiling at himself.

"What the hell is going on?" Face asked as he began to stand up..

"Well gentleman you two are here cause I have a proposition for you two..." Lynch said as he continued to smile at Face and Murdock. How did Lynch know where they were and Face wondered how him and Murdock were going to get out this since Hannibal and B.A. were still in Spain. Face knew he had gotten them in a tough situation and he also knew that if Face didn't do anything soon him and Murdock would both be dead by the hands of the one man they hated most.


	7. Chapter 7

A-team:Rouge

Chapter 7

Moscow,Russia

Agent Lynch a special agent for the CIA was all smiles and beside himself knowing that he had substained two of members of the A-Team. But Face and Murdock had a different plan to escape and knowing if Hannibal ever found out that he was in fact right then Face would never hear the end of it. Just as Lynch was about to leave an unlikely woman walked through the door someone Face would have never expected. His former flame Charissa Sosa.

"Charissa?" Face asked looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Well hello there darling I hope you're not at all surprised that since Bagdad I've been working with Lynch."

"What? what do you mean? we all saw you arrest him that night at the docks."

"Yeah well that scenerio we had to play out over and over to make it all look good for Director McGreedy and of course your beloved Col. Smith."  
>"Hey pretty boy haven't you figued it all out by now? I mean being married to this broad was a real test of our relationship. The relationship she had with you was all a scam and our way of getting valuable information."<p>

Face and Murdock both looked at each other surprised at this amount of information especailly when Face thought he knew Charissa. But obviously he knew nothing about this woman.

"So you basically been playing me since the very first day? Why? why would you betray your country like that all for what?" Face asked as he never took his eyes off of Charissa.

"I did it for the fate of our country I did it cause after seeing you and your team succeed in so many missions the Army,the great citizens of our country were well frankly getting tired and the A-Team was getting old. So our very own president of the United States asked a very special team of highly trained soldiers to take you and your team out. So that's what Director McGreedy did he searched and searched around the world for a well selective team of assassins and ever since we have been looking forward to this day for a really long time." Charissa said as she backed away from Face and Murdock and headed toward Lynch. Just as Lynch and Sosa were about to leave Annabelle and a few other agents bursted in with guns ablazing. Shots were fired and without a single notion Hannibal and B.A. came in behind Annabelle. Hannibal and B.A. both carried Face and Murdock out of the building and out into the street where Hannibal helped Face to his feet only to judge his actions for the past few days.

"Are you happy now Face are you happy that you finally proved your point to me?"  
>"Well Boss if you would have listened to me in the first place we would have never been in this situation to begin with and for one I would like to know the status of Charisse is she alive and well?" Hannibal looked at Face with weiry in his eyes not instantly took that as a no and began to walk away. But before he could reach the gates Annabelle came running up to him.<p>

"Look Face the woman you knew as Charisse Adams was not who she says she was. Charisse Adams was infact the wife to Carlos Trejo the Spanish drug lord you did undercover business with Charisse was sent as a covert analyst to infiltrate the mission but unfortantely she could not complete the mission so Carlos had his own wife killed. And my name is Special Agent Annabelle Smith I do not work for the CIA I am an agent for the D.C.I.S and for the past four years I have been working with my dad in getting your case from Bagdad re-opened and tried once again in a Military court where you and my dad along with the others will be given a fair trial. I am sorry for the trouble you and Mr. Murdock had to endure while here in Lt. it is a pleasure meeting you." Annabelle said as she shook his hand and walked away to Hannibal. Face stood there in awe as he watched him with Annabelle. Face just watched at how Hannibal was a completely different person when he was around Annabelle. It was like a light had opened up for Hannibal and he was no longer the person Face knew anymore. But the feeling he still had for Charisse were still there and was going to take time for those feelings to disappear,even after all that had happend and after Hannibal came in and saved him from Lynch and Sosa Face still dispised Hannibal for his actions and made the choice that would change his relationship with Hannibal forever. Face made the decision to walk away from it all and start a new life or at least try too,but in the end he knew he could not live like this anymore. So he walked away from it and never looked back.

Just as Face was walking away Hannibal just stared and watched as Face walked away from it all. Hannibal knew he could never get through to the kid and that now he realized he had to stop treating Face like a baby and accept the fact that they would never stay a team forever. Hannibal now realized that his men were ready to start a new life and move on even if it meant going under new alias' and killing their true identities forever. Hannibal knew deep down that B.A. and Murdock were ready to move and leave this life of crime and live the life they always wanted to live. And Hannibal was ready to go back home and finish out the rest of his life with his daughter Annabelle. But what would happen when thier case got re-opened and the military courts were willing to overturn their conviction would they make the decision to return to the Army or leave and spend their life back in the U.S. where they could finally begin a new life. Since Mexico all had changed for the A-Team even their lives but living a life of crime and secrecy was finally coming to end...they hoped.

"Hey Lt. you ready for another wild night?" A voice from behind Face asked.

"Well hello Abby you know what I am ready for another wild night..where are we going this time?"  
>"Uh..well its a surprise."<br>"Oh? well then I guess I should try and pesuade you to tell me before we get there."  
>"Haha...I'm not that easy besides you can't break me that easily." Abby said as they both got into her car and drove away. Meanwhile Hannibal,Murdock,B.A. and Annabelle all just stood and stared as they watched Face disappear into the distance. Murdock and B.A. could tell Hannibal was upset to see Face his best and brightest asset leave them in the dust. Murdock and B.A were about to say something when Annabelle looked at them both and nodded for them to just leave it. They both got the nod and decided not to say anything as they watched the expressions on Hannibal face change.<p>

"So what do we do now?" Murdock asked as he stared at Hannibal.

"I don't know but for one I need to get you three back to the U.S. before the CIA takes over this place especially when they find out that one of their own men has gone rouge. and I am sure that D.C.I.S would love to get their hands on Sosa for betraying her C.O. and find out her reasons. In the meantime you three should lay low for at least a couple of days just until I can get authorization from my boss to send you back home." Annabelle said as she walked away and headed back towards the van. Murdock looked at Hannibal who still stared at the open road.

"Bossman there is nothing more we can do Face has made up his mind and I doubt he will come back to us."

Hannibal looked at Murdock with sadness in his eyes and then proceeded to walk towards the van without saying a word. Murdock and B.A. could tell there was something else bothering him just trying to get him to confess was the hard part. Just before Hannibal got into the van he once again looked out onto the open road hoping Face would realize that he made a mistake and would come back to join him and the team. The A-team would never be the same without Lt. Templeton "Faceman" Peck.


	8. Chapter 8

A-Team Rouge

Chapter 8:

Washington D.C. two months later.

It had been exactly two months since Hannibal and his team had seen Face and as each day went by Hannibal grew more worried about Face wondering where he was and he was with. But after all that had happend everyone thought by now that Face would have learned his lesson. But with so much going on and Sosa being a spy things were too shakey for Face to come back home. So for the past two months Face decided to live life to the fullest,what better place to live than in Miami,Florida. No one would find him here and after all that has happend he could finally live the life he always wanted to live and he wanted to live it with Joann a girl he had met while trying to bribe his way into buying an Astin Martin. Face really loved her and loved the fact that she took no shit from no one. His relationship with Abby ended on a high note when he find that she was killed by the Mexican Cartel. Face never knew the real reason for her death so he took it as a sign to live on without her even though he loved the spunk she had in her. But Joann was another story always living life by the minute and always wanting to do something spontaneuous and Face loved that about loved the idea that she knew who he really was and didn't care if one day the feds and the Military Police would soon be after Joann knew was she stick by his side no matter what. One day while working in the garage on a mustang Face noticed something oddly strange about the car that was sent on. He had recognize the design before but for the life of him could not remember where he saw it. Finally after five minutes his employer had come out saying he had visitors waiting for him outside. Thinking of who it could be Face didn't know anyone who would come and see him while he worked he even told Joann not to meet him at work for the sake of her safety. As Face walked outside he noticed a petitie woman waiting patiently for him to arrive. He noticed she was wearing a black mini skirt with a white blouse and her brown hair shined brightly in the Miami sun,her eyes glowed past her dark shades and Face could tell she was not here on vacation.

"Can I help you?"  
>"Yes you can Lt. my name is Renee Adams and I am here on behalf of the Amry Intelligence and I have come here today because you have been served."<br>"Served with what?"  
>"Well I am only here to serve you with the right papers and inform you that if you do not show up for your court date in Washington D.C. then the feds have no choice but to issue out a bench warrent for your arrest and you will be sent back to federal prison." Renee said as she handed him the papers. Face took them from her and viewed over he finished reading them he handed her back the papers.<p>

"I'm sorry miss but whatever the case may be I am not attending a hearing that I am not involved in. So I suggest you kindly get back in your car and drive off now cause you have the wrong man. does not exist anymore he died a couple of months ago in Moscow." Face said as he turned to walk away.

"So then tell me how exactly did he die while he was in Moscow?" Renee said as she eyed Face carefully.

"Ma'am that I do not know all I know is what you know. Now please miss we are done with this conversation." Face said to Renee and walked off without saying another word. Later that night while he sat on the edge of the bed wearing nothing but his shorts. Joann on the other hand was just coming out of the bathroom and climbed to sit on his lap. Face loved the fact that she could always cheer him up when he was down or when times got rough. But seeing her beautiful face was all Face looked forward too when the day came to an end. Just as Joann came in for a kiss Face caught her off guard and threw her on the bed behind them. Joann laughed and Face slowly climbed on top of her.

"So tell me Face who exactly was this woman that came to see you earlier today?"  
>"Well she said her name was Renee Adams and that she was here to serve me with papers for a court date in Washington D.C. but I told her that Lt. Peck is no longer alive and that he died in Moscow. After that I walked away and never looked back." Joann sat up to look at him.<p>

"Look whatever happened in your past will come back to bite you in the ass. No matter how hard you try to run from it,it never goes away completely." Face looked at her and smiled he loved that she knew exactly what to say to make him happy. After a while they both went to bed.

Around three in the morning Face awoke suddenly to a noise downstairs. Slowly and carefully he got up and walked downstairs to see what the noise was. Once he entered the kitchen he saw Hannibal, Murdock,and B.A. standing in his kitchen drinking beer while Hannibal smoke a cigar.

"Hello Face,so this is the life you're living now? I must say it gets boring every now and then doesn't it?" Hannibal said as he laughed at Face.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"  
>"Oh don't worry Face we didn't break anything relax we are simply here cause we need you for our next mission."<p>

"What mission I told you in the beginning that I am done with this shit. No more. I have a wonderful girlfriend who I love dearly and I am not risking a good thing here. So please if you don't mind I would really like it if you get out of my house. Now!" Face said as he opened the door and waited for them to leave. Soon as they were all gone Face turned to see Joann standing at the top of the stairs looking at him.

"Hey its okay just let's go back to bed."  
>"Who were those people?"<br>"OH nobody you on let's go back to bed." Face said as he grabbed her hand and led her back to the bedroom. throughout the night Face could not stop thinking about how Hannibal and them could have known where he was. I mean he knew Hannibal was good but he never thought he was this good. The next morning when Face woke up he saw that Joann had already gotten up and left for work. This gave Face an opportunity to get some of his business taken care of. Around noon he headed out the beach where he met up with Carlos Trejo the Spanish drug lord who was still selling girls for money. But Face needed him for more than just girls,he needed him for other risky business.

"Holden Jackson you sick bastard how can I help you today?"  
>"Well Carlos I need your help I would like to take down Smith for good."<br>Carlos looked at him with shock and yet happy to hear him say that.

"What reasons do you have for wanting to take him down?"  
>"Well for one he is killing my business and I need him taken out for good. I do not like the way he is treating my girls."<br>"Ahhh I think I can take care of that for you I will send my best men in to help you with this problem. Is there anything else you need my help with? Like that beautiful blonde whore of yours?" They bothed laughed at one another before Face gave him the look of anger. Carlos stopped and proceeded on with business.

"So I assume you will send your men later on in the day when the work gets busy?"  
>"Yes I will send them upon your request. Have a good day as always it is a pleasure doing business with you."<br>"Same to you." Face said as he walked out and headed back to his second job that Joann knew nothing about. Was Face really going rouge against the one man who had made him become the man he is today? Or was something sinister finally awakening in Face that was fighting to come out for a long time? Whatever this side of Face was He liked it and wanted it to come out more often. even if it meant being the man he always dread.


	9. Chapter 9

A-Team Rouge

Chapter 9

Time was of the essance for Face as he strategically planned every last detail down to the last minute preparing for his final takedown with Hannibal. Face needed at least five or six girls walking the streets so Hannibal would know it was the real deal. Once the Miami sun settled over the glorious city the girls began to walk the streets as Face waited patiently in a nearby SUV for Hannibal to arrive. It wasn't until at least four hours later that Hannibal finally showed up and began talking to one of the girls who instintively kept looking at Face. But just as Hannibal was ready to go he noticed her staring off into the distance.

"Look young lady whatever he paid you I am sure its nothing compared to what I am about to pay. So what do you say?" Hannibal asked with a smug look.

"I say give me all you got." The young girl said as she got into the car with there Face followed Hannibal back to a beachhouse where Murdock and B.A. sat waiting for Hannibal. Once they were inside Face took out night vision goggles and surveyed the house. All he could see was Hannibal and the young girl heading up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. There all Face could do was watch and wait until Hannibal was finished. But before Face could walk away a gun came pointing to his head just as he slowly turned around. He turned around to find Abby standing in front of him gun pointed and the look of fury in her eyes.  
>:Okay Abby put the gun down slowly...you don't want no one to get hurt do you?"<br>"You see what you did to me? You put me in that position you forced me do those things with Juan and all I wanted was for you to help me and all you could do was walk away and act like I never existed. You heartless bastard. I should kill you right here." Abby said gun still pointing at Face who slowly moved his hand to take the gun away from Abby. But before anything could be done Murdock and B.A. came from behind him and knocked him out.  
>"Bosco help me get him into the house quick before he wakes up." Murdock said as they both carried him into the house. Just as they brought him into the house Hannibal came downstairs with what looked like Charisse. Face looked up to see Charisse standing in front of him.<p>

"Charisse?"  
>"Hello loverboy surprised to see me?"<br>"I thought you died." Face said sounding surprised.

"Well I guess I did die but no you see Carlos Trejo is in fact my husband and from day one the mission to bring back Senator' Mora's daughter was all just a test to see how loyal and honorable you are to the team. Senator Mora doesn't have a daughter and ever since the mission in Cabo Hannibal wanted to test your loyality. And I want to thank you for leading us to Lynch and Sosa without you we wouldn't have been able to capture and arrest them and don't worry Sosa is in good hands right now she's being located to the California Federal prison where she will spend her sentence. One more thing Face my name is Charisse Adams also known as Renee Adams I am a Federal lawyer for the J.A.G. and I am here to prove you and your team's innocence. Gentlemen its been a pleasure working with you and Carlos and I will be more than happy to help you into Washington D.C." Charisse said as she walked out. Once she was gone Hannibal and the rest of his team all turned their attention to Face who was completely shocked and confused.

"So Face have you learned your lesson here that no matter what you do you will never beat me. I am too good and I think its time you finally learned that no matter what we need you Face we can't go on without you. Murdock get the chopper ready we're heading out in five."  
>"Sure thing Bossman." Murdock said as he walked out of the house. Face on the other hand realized that no matter what he could not beat Hannibal the man knew entirely too much and was too smart for Face's own good. Maybe it was time for him to just give in and come back to the team but what would he about Joann the woman he actually loved and cared for how would he be able to tell the woman he loves that he was going back to the team. He never wanted to hurt or leave Joann but seeing that was all too much for him.<p>

The next day before Face and the team were ordered to leave for Washington D.C. Face told Chariss Carlos to make on stop before he left for good.

Face got out of the van and headed into the diner to find Joann waiting tables. He walked up to her and pulled her into the biggest kiss she had ever got from him. Joann knew something was wrong and didn't like the feel of it.

"Look Joann I have to go I can't stay here anymore."  
>"What do you mean you can't stay here anymore? Are you going away?"<br>"Yes Joann I am going away and I don't know when I will come back,It maybe a long time before I will return to you. But I promise you one thing I will always watch over you and make sure you are well taken care of. I love you always and forever." Face said as he backed away and watched the look on her face change as he walked out of her life for good. Joann stood there and tears began to fall from her sad face as she saw the one man she truly loved walk away for good. A battle can end for many different reasons. The leaders of this battle had their own reasons. Hannibal was for power and control, Face was for love,honor,and duty. The battle was over even before it began. Many have fought and lost for this country,some have never returned home to loved only four men could descend from battle with bloodshed and tears and have the courage to fight for what is meant to be right. What happens when soldiers of fortune are banished from their duty and are forced to live in exile taking each day with caution not knowing if the feds would be waiting for them. Life will never be the same for the A-Team and spending a normal life with the ones they love would soon come to pass in the next life.

Joann waited almost two years for Face to come back to her when in the end she knew he could never risk his life coming back to her. So she made the choice to finally move on hoping that maybe one day he would come back to her before the life she has would end by the hands of an unknown enemy.

Two months later...

As Face and the rest of his team came back from a mission they noticed something hanging on the door. Face walked up to door and noticed it was a note with a picture. He slowly opened the letter and found an obituary with a picture attached to it. The letter was from an undisclosed source.

_Dear :_

_It has come to my attention that you are the last known family to Joann Parker I am sorry to inform you that Joann was killed by Vladmir the Russian Mobster. This letter contains graphic detail of how she was murdered and the reasoning for her death. Once again I am so sorry but before she died she left a last will and testament for you and in it contained important information reguarding the case against Captain Charissa Sosa. According to witness' she was visited by Capt. Sosa in an attempt to locate information on your whereabouts. I am so sorry for your loss and I hope that this package contains all the information you need._

Face read and re-read the letter at least a hundred times before he finally broke down in front of Hannibal, Murdock, and B.A. Was all this real or was Face in a dream. All Hannibal and the others could do was be there and comfort him the best they knew how. The last and final farewell would soon come to pass but in the meantime revenge was all that was on Face's mind and Hannibal knew what was to come and he expected it even from Murdock and B.A. who sat watching Face go from one person to the next. Sometimes revenge was best left alone but in the company of love revenge was all that was left fighting for.


	10. Chapter 10

A-Team Rouge

Chapter 10

Miami,Florida...

"So are you going to tell me what exactly do you know about Vladmir?" Face asked as he wrapped jumper cables around his stomach.  
>"Come on man I swear I don't know a thing. I never met the man,I only know him through phone calls." Face looked at him with the look of pure evil then walked around to stand behind him.<p>

"Wrong answer." Face whispered in his ear as he once again shocked him with the jumper cables. The man screamed in pain wanting and begging Face to stop but the look on Face was the exact opposite. All while Face interrogated at least 20 men, Hannibal stood in the background smoking cigars and observing.

"So once again tell me what do you know about Vladmir? and I promise once you tell me what you know I will stop." Face said as he knelt down to look him in the eyes. The man looked at him and realized that he was being truthful and without hesitation began to tell Face the information he knew best on Vladmir.

"Vladmir is by the far the most evil most sadistic man I have ever met. I knew stories of him from my brother who knew him all too well. He once told me that Vladmir had been shipping small girls to the U.S. and to Bangkok,I didn't think this was true but seeing it in person was enough for me. Vladmir could tell I was bothered by it and from there decided to use me as the Liquidator. Where I would pick the girls for him and go undercover in other boss' operations. When I was told to come to Miami I knew what exactly it was for and I only was here to do my job. The orders were simple locate a young blonde woman working at a diner and ship her back to Russia. Once I had recieved confirmation that she had arrived safely in Russia my job was done." Face and Hannibal looked at one another then looked at him.

"So what exactly did Vladmir want with Joann?" Face asked as he continued to stare at the man tied to a metal chair jumper cables still attached.

"That information was never disclosed to me I knew nothing of that. I was only doing my job. But according to my brother when Vladmir recieves the girls he immediatley inspects them himself personally before he puts them out on the main floor for all the men to do as they please. Please can you let me go now?" The man begged Face. Face just stared at him before turning to Hannibal. After a few minutes of talking with Hannibal, Face walked over to the man and knelt beside him.

"I am so sorry but I cannot take the risk of you running to your boss informing him of what we did to you." Face said as he pointed a magnum at the man's head. The man screamed just as Face pulled the trigger and shot the man point blank range.

Moscow, Russia...

Joann stood in the middle of Vladmir's office/bedroom in only her underwear and bra. Vladmir on the other hand sat at his desk staring at Joann as his men walked out of the room,leaving her alone with Vladmir. Once his men were gone Vladmir stood up and walked over to Joann who was shaking all over.

"Miss there is no need to be afraid I will not hurt you. I only want to protect you." Vladmir said as he put his hands around her waist slowly going up and down her back. Joann on the other hand nervously looked away from him. Vladmir saw that she had looked away and became angry.

"Look at me when I am talking to you." He said as he slapped her across the face knocking her to the floor. Joann quickly grabbed her face and tried to run but Vladmir quickly grabbed her and threw her on the bed and tore her bra and underwear off. Joann tried to scream and fight him,but Vladmir had called two of his men into the room where Vladmir ordered them to substain her.

"No Miss I do not want to fight with you, I am only going to give you a little something to take the pain away." Vladmir said as he injected her with what looked like herione.

Miami, Florida...

"So Boss what do we do now? I mean we can't sit here and wait until someone else with new information comes along we need to act now while we have the chance." Face said as he paced the room.

"Face we do not know exactly where she is located at the moment. If we go in there guns ablazing we are dead. That move snowballs Face there is no telling how many men Vladmir has on guard. Look we go, we go as a team and we stick together no matter what." Hannibal said as Face continued to pace the room.

"Okay then we travel back to Moscow and from there we use as many resouces we have hoping someone will talk."  
>"Good idea Face and I know someone will willing to get their name cleared." Hannibal said as he smiled at ,and B.A.<p>

The plan was simple ask a few questions hope someone will talk and infiltrate the bastards working for doing all that work would eventually cost them something along the way. But doing this was all for love and Face had to get Joann back and keep her safe in his arms forever.

Moscow,Russia...

Joann laid on the bed in a complete daze. She had no memory of her past nor where she was. It was like she had turned into a completely different person. Vladmir loved the fact that she was consenting to his requests and becoming his best employee. Joann was no longer the woman she was in Miami,here she was alive and well and loved the new life she was now living. Vladmir was even recommending her to his best clients. But unfortantly he had to give her up to highest bidder looking for young girls who were on the market. Within a couple of months all Joann could feel was complete high. Joann stayed locked in a cage where men would come and go. Joann thought about Face and what he would do if he find out what was happening to her. She knew he would come and rescue her and take her away from this place. Months went by maybe even years Joann could not keep count. But as she grew tired and hungry she thought once again of Face and then the memory hit her and she broke down. But as the days passed she began to realize that no one was coming for her and she was now starting to understand that her life would be lived out in a tight cell where no one would speak nor acknowlege her. Just as she remembered the past she thought to herself and noticed that anything could be her ticket to freedom.


	11. Chapter 11

A-Team:Rouge

Chapter 11

Moscow, Russia...

Once the team had landed in Moscow Face immediatley began to ask around for the whereabouts on as they considered Face apart of the police everyone stayed quiet, until Face came across a young woman working the streets. Face slowly pulled up to the side of the curb to talk to her.

"Hey miss if I may I will give you food and shelter if can just answer a couple of my questions." Face said as he pulled out a thousand dollars in Russian money. The woman looked wide eyed and relieved at the sight of the money. She accepted his offer and climbed into car with him and cautiously Face drove away to the safehouse. Once inside he quickly ordered Murdock to fix her some food and wrapped her in as many blankets as her could find.

"Thank you,you do not know how much this means to me." She said as Hannibal walked in smoking a cigar.

"Now can you tell me your name."  
>"My name is Katnia."<p>

"And Katnia can you tell me where you are from?"  
>"I am from Bosnia. I was taken in the middle of the night by a bunch of men who deported me to here. I have been here for the last two years. My father finds out that I am no longer virgin then I will be shunned by my family and the entire community." Face looked at her then back at Hannibal who just continued to listen.<p>

"Do you know a girl by the name of Joann?" Face asked hoping to hear the answer he had been waiting for.

"Yes I know her. She came here just as Vladmir was recruiting new girls. She was Vladmir's favorite until she was sold to Vladmir's highest bidder." Face looked angry and yet continued to ask her questions.

"And who was she sold too? Do you know?"  
>"No I do not know Vladmir never told anyone who the bidders were. We didn't know who the buyers were until we arrived at their place. But I do know someone who might know where she is. Its not much and I am sure she can tell you who." Face sighed as Katnia finished talking.<p>

"Her name is Monique,she was working the grave yard shift when the buyer came in and took Joann away."

"Do you know where Monique will be working tonight?" Face asked as he jotted everything down.

"Vladmir owns a club in the heart of Moscow,every weekend his club is busy,he sometimes brings the girls to his club to work maybe you can find her there." Face looked at Murdock who was bringing in the food for Katnia.

"Thank you so much Katnia, this was really helpful and I promise you we will not let anything happen to can stay here for as long as you like."  
>"Thank you you have been a blessing to me." Katnia said as Face walked over to Hannibal.<p>

"So Boss what do we do now? I mean she gave us all the information we need."  
>"Well Face if Monique is going to be working at the club tonight then we better get into our best uniform." Hannibal said as Face smiled at him.<p>

Later that night as Face walked into the club nearly every woman staring at him and men rolling their eyes at the sight of a good looking man,he ignored the requests and focused on locating he walked up to the bartender he ordered himself a drink and began small talk with the bartender.

"Hey excuse me can you tell me where I might find Monique?"  
>"Yes she works in the Glitter room with the other dancers."<p>

"And where is the glitter room?"

"Its towards the back trust me you can't miss it." The bartender said as he walked away and tended the other patrons. Face walked towards the back and found the glitter room where almost everyone was involved in sexual acts. To Face it looked like one big orgy. Finally he saw Monique exit a room and was heading back to the dance floor when Face grabbed her by the arm and pushed her into one of the empty rooms.

"What the hell?" Monique said as Face locked the door behind him.

"Look I am not here to hurt you I just need to ask you a few questions." Monique looked at him and without a word Face took that as her answer.

"What exactly do you know about the bidder who bought a young woman name Joann?"  
>"Joann yes I remember her,sweet girl,she deserved better than all I know about the buyer is that he lives in Sydney, I swear that is all I know. Why are you asking me these types of questions?"<br>"Cause Joann is my girlfriend and I want to bring her back home."  
>"Look I feel for your pain but you have no idea what you getting yourself is a dangerous man,he will kill you if he find out what you are doing."<br>"Look Vladmir has no idea who he is messing me I am a man you don't want to mess with." Face said as he walked out leaving Monique with at least two grand. Once Face was out of the club he walked over to Hannibal who sat waiting in a stolen car.

"So did you get any information?" Hannibal asked.

"Yeah Monique said that all she knew was that the buyer lives in Sydney."  
>"So we head to Sydney."<br>"With what Hannibal we don't even know who we're looking for. Its like we're going in blind."  
>"Alright well then maybe we should talk to Vladmir himself. He should have records of every girl he 's start there." Hannibal said as Face got into the car and headed over to Vladmir's house. As Hannibal and Face walked into his house they noticed no one was here and that everyone was either downstairs or at the club. Just as Hannibal opened the door to Vladmir's office two armed guards came up behind them guns pointed.<p>

"Gentlemen you break into my home and you insult the moral value of my girls. You sir I watched you talked to Monique at the club. I would like to know what exactly do you want with me?"

"Well Vladmir we are here because we want to do business with your associate in Sydney.I believe he would make a valuable contribution to our business." Hannibal said as he winked at Face signaling for him to go with it.

"I see and what type of business do you think I run here sir?"  
>"I was under the impression that business was subtle and that you would make an interesting profit." Vladmir stared at him,then ordered his men to lower their weapons. As Vladmir walked over to his desk he thought about the proposition given to him. He always knew he needed more assets and signing a deal with American buyers was by far the best investment he could ever make.<p>

"I understand that you are Americans and seeing American buyers is a rare thing for seeing that you are interested in my line of work I will recommend you to my highest most profitable buyer. I enjoy working with this man he is by far the best business associate I have ever worked with. I will let him know that you are coming." Vladmir said as he signed some papers and waved for them to leave.

"One more thing before you go here is the contact information on the buyer in Sydney. You have chosen the best to work with.I thank you for your business." Vladmir said as Hannibal and Face walked out without question. Once they were in the car and on the road Face turned to Hannibal with confusion as to how Hannibal could have ever pulled that off.

"How did you do that?"  
>"Do what? Oh that easy Face I could easily read him when I first saw him and knew he was only in it for the money. Vladmir is money hungry and will do anything for if it means ratting out his best associates."<p>

Face smiled at Hannibal and relaxed a little but Face could never be comfortable until he had Joann alive and safe. God only knows what the buyer was doing to her and Face only hoped for the best for her. The day his world stops spinning is the day Joann is safe and warm in his arms Until then Face could only imagine and dream of the two of them together. The battle was far from over,and with each step taken,they were getting closer to the finale and when the rage of a thousand men descends from darkness a glimpse of peace will emerge from within.


	12. Chapter 12

A-Team: Rouge

Chapter 12

Sydney, Austrailia...

Time was of the essance for Face who nervously could not wait to get Joann out of that bastard's house and safe back at home in Miami. But according to Hannibal they had to strategically conduct a plan that would go smoothly as planned. But not all of Hannibal's plan went as smooth as he hoped they would but some where deep in his mind he knew this would not turn out the way he was thinking right now. Finally after days of asking around they finally found the man who had Joann and within time Hannibal and Face were carefully fullfilling out the last plan that would be considered a suicide mission for his team.

"Alright we have located the whereabouts of Joann and according to residents Mr. James Torrez a citizen of Barcalona,Spain has been re-locating some of the girls he has in his house,the location of where he is taking those girls is unknown. But what we do know is that every Friday night around midnight a shipping truck carefully backs into his driveway and within minutes its gone. I am assuming that truck is what's carrying those girls. Gentlemen we're going to make sure that truck doesn't make it to its destination." Hannibal said as each one of his men stared at him.

Once they recieved their mission Face headed upstairs to start getting ready. Soon as he was finished he headed back downstairs and jumped into the car with Hannibal who looked at Face for a few minutes before driving off.

"You know Face I know your feelings are in the way of this right now,but this is still a mission and whatever happens,happens there is no stopping it. Just so you know we may not find Joann alive are you ready to face that situation when the time comes?" Face looked at him with ease.

"Boss I just know she is still alive and no matter what I want to take her back home. She deserves at least that."

Hannibal nodded in agreement and drove away Murdock and B.A. were taking the van driving behind them. As they arrived at Torrez's home they saw that the shipping truck was just now pulling into his driveway.

"Right on time. B.A. I want you and Murdock to stay close if this gets out of control I want to be able to get out fast." Hannibal said in his ear piece.

"You got it boss."

Hannibal and Face both eyed the truck and then without warning they moved silently along the walls of the house. Quickly and silently they walked up to the truck and without a word the driver was dead. Cautiously they moved inside the home,signaling the coast was clear,Face walked around the room looking for an entrance into the home. Once Face found it him and Hannibal slowly and quickly walked in only to find Torrez and Joann standing in the middle of the room,Torrez holding Joann while he pointed a gun to her head.

"Face please help me." Joann whimpered.

"Quite you filthy whore. SO gentlemen we meet at last. Vladmir told me that you were coming and all this time I have been waiting for your presence."

"Alright Torrez just let the girl go she has nothing to do with this." Hannibal said his gun pointing at Torrez.

"Oh really she has everything to do with this,she is the reason you two are here. Now tell me how do you plan to get her back?" Face looked at Hannibal who nodded the answer Face was looking for.

"Well that's easy I intend to kill you." Torrez laughed at him before he pointed the gun lower. Joann on the other hand was scared and taking her eyes off the position of Torrez's gun. Within minutes choppers and masked men came in guns pointing at Torrez who immediatley dropped his weapon while letting Joann who ran to Face as fast as she could.

"Oh my God I am so glad you are here." Joann said as she kissed Face long and hard.

"I was so worried about you are you okay,they didn't hurt you did they?"  
>"Look can we just go home?"<p>

"Yes we can send you home just as soon as we locate the other missing girls." Said Abby who came walking in.

"Face,Hannibal I'm Abby Young Agent for D.C.I.S. and was wondering when you would finally complete the mission. Well boys we'll take it from here. There is a chopper waiting for to take you back home."  
>"Thank you Abby we couldn't have done it without you." Hannibal said as he shook her hand. Face on the other hand ignored her and walked out with Joann safe in his arms. But before they could leave paramedics came rushing in to Joann taking her by force.<p>

"I am so sorry but according to Agent Young has been giving a drug that could kill her and we have no choice but send her to the hospital." Face looked at them and without word he let them take stood there watching as they carried her into the ambulance and drove away. Hannibal came up from behind and put his hand on Face's shoulder.

"Agent Young just informed me that Torrez was injecting large amounts of crystal meth and ecstacy and some of the girls he had had died due to an overdose. Face this is just a precaution I am sure she's gonna be just fine." Hannibal said as he walked away.

Four months later...

Face sat on the rock next to ocean staring out into the open water,his mind wondering to his past life with Joann. It seemed everything was fine until the addiction came along. Within days of coming home to the U.S. with Joann who was healthy and well began to get addicted to the drugs Torrez had fed her. After all that had happened Face thought things would return to normal but with Joann things had took a turn for the worse. He noticed that she had become more violent and hostile towards him and everyone around her. With no other option in hand Face decided to enter her into rehab where she would get the help she so desperatly needed,but before anything was done Joann had committed suicide due to images of her past with Torrez and Vladmir. Face would never forget the day he came home and found her on the floor,doctors said it was an overdose of crystal meth the same drug that was given to her by Torrez. If only she would have accepted psychological help that the state had offered Face would still have her in his arms. But now the only memory he would hold forever was the memory of her presence he felt every day in his heart. Now Face just needed to make the choice of whether or not to begin again and continue his duty with his team. Of course Joann would want him to continue to move on living a life a sadness was not a word she liked to hear. All Joann wanted was the best for Face and all Face could do was accept it and move on. The battle was now over and soldiers could promply return with their shields in their hands,some would return with their shields laying respectfully on top of their tomb. The war is over and unwilling our men can rest their final days in serenity.


End file.
